I'm Not Stalking You, I Swear!
by pikachulover66
Summary: This is a super late Birthmas gift for Stocky-paker-dog! Rated T for all the cursing Rose does. So let's see why Erza would just trash her cake and run out of the guild! Proof read by Luna.


I'M NOT STALKING YOU I SWEAR!

Pikachulover66: Hey guys it's me with a b-day fanfic for Stocky-Parker-Dog. Let me say MERRY VERY LATE BIRTHMAS! I hope you had a blast on your b-day and enjoy this present.

Rose: She's doesn't own Fairy Tail even though she wishes she lived there.

**-Line Break-**

Alright I won't lie, I really screwed up with this. Maybe I could have thought this through more, but I didn't. Now I'm stuck with Erza pointing a sword at my throat with a very angry looking Jellal. Maybe I should explain myself a bit right?

I'm Rose MidKnight, one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail. I came in late, but I'm pretty strong. I managed to beat Erza in a fight so I'm pretty sure of myself. I have brown hair that has blood red ends on the tips; it is spiked in a high side pony tail with spiked bangs covering my left eye. I have blood red eyes; my canine teeth are sharp like fangs, and I always wear a black choker around my neck with a glowing multicolored jewel, and the same kind on my earrings. I have a dark gray open vest with a deep red collar, then my shirt is a tube top that cuts off at my waist. For bottoms I wear a mini skirt that's black and is short in the front and the back then cuts up at little on the sides then gets longer, and pointed. On my legs are a long pair of tall black boots that end at the middle of my thigh, then folds over once to show its soft gray under lining.

It was just one of those normal days at the guild where I was talking to Natsu and Lucy trying to set them up with the help of Mirajane, who loved love just as much as I did, of course if you asked me I would say that it was for losers who had happy flowery lives. I happened to be trying out a plan: Make Lucy jealous-which was basically me flirting with Natsu. Sadly he's clueless so it didn't matter. I happened to look over to the side to see our good and super powerful friend Erza reading a letter while eating some cake. It took me a few minutes to see the blush covering her face, then she dropped her cake on the ground and ran out of the guild. Ok look, I know how wrong it is to spy on people but Erza just dropped her precious cake on the ground; it might never happen again, and I need to know what's up.

I quickly got up out of my chair and snuck out of the guild following Erza quietly. I had no idea what I was thinking; why the hell am I following Erza? She would rip my head off without a single thought! She could kick down a few mountains if she felt like it! I should have written a will first! She had just gone down an alley and I had no idea why, but I took this chance to jump into her shadow so I wouldn't have to sneak after her anymore.

"REQUIP!" She quickly shouted, her body glowing in a bright white light, then her clothes changed. She was in a purple dress with a very low neck line showing off her rather large chest very well. The dress had a pretty black bow in the front around her waist. It ended around her upper thighs, and she was also wearing a pair of black kitten heels with cute little black bows on top. Her hair that matched her last name was in a coolly styled curled pony tail with her bangs normal-covering one eye- and two long curled strands of hair framing her face. She nodded at herself and ran out of the alley into the street before running off into the direction of the beach.

I was pretty scared when I saw her change because the thought that this was a date she was going on was super scary. If she caught me (and she did) I was gonna be dead! Alright let's just see where this takes me. She started over to a deserted part of the beach. It was a pretty long walk but she was gonna make it, I could tell by the dead set look in her eyes. Then she stopped when there wasn't a person in sight, and I mean none whatsoever. It was empty here. All I could see here was the clean white sand and the beautiful crystal blue waves washing over it. The sun was starting to set too, washing everything in an orangey pinkish glow that made Erza look pretty stunning. Fuck… this is a date… well good bye world, this is it for me, everything is going to end now, it will all be over for me! Goodbye Andrew, Markus, Natsu, Lucy, and… Nixic…, all my friends, this is it for me the end is here!

"JELLAL!" Erza shouted to a nearby rock. Shit it is a date, fuck!

"Erza", a voice from the rock called back then a figure stood up from behind it. Blue hair was the first thing I saw. He had dark sky blue hair, and a cool looking red tattoo like thing on his left eye, his eyes were green and glittering while gazing into Erza's dark but bright purple eyes that matched the shade of her dress. He was in a suit, why are they dressed so nicely at the dang beach?! Whatever, he was in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a green tie. Alright, guys, just dress crazy nice at the beach, go ahead it makes so much sense I mean I love to wear expensive stuff at a place where it will only get covered with sand and salt water, and in the end ruining it. TOTAL SENSE!

"Jellal, how long has it been now?" She asked him softly her walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck touching her forehead to his. Dude, this was so cute. If I wasn't gonna get killed after this I would have fangirled at all this cuteness.

"I would say around a month of missing you," he replied pecking her lips quickly. I gagged at that. I was in her shadow, man, which means I had to shadow kiss him! Yuck!

"Oh Jellal you can be so sweet, I can't wait to finally tell the guild about us. I want to see you more. I know we can finally be together now since you're repenting for your sins, and making a new name for yourself," Erza said to him a pretty smile on her face.

"Soon my love the world will know about us, but not yet, I need to do more good, till I feel it's good enough," he replied. Alright what is this a sappy love story? Don't puke, Rose, you're strong enough to handle it!

"I'll be waiting for the day then. Till then, did you bring the food for our beach date?" Erza asked, "I'm really excited for my first proper picnic!"

I watched her eyes get all dreamy and I sighed at her weirdness about this, great another one is gonna get crashed now; oh I'm so dead.

"Yeah I got it right here," Jellal replied, bringing out a basket from behind the rock, "Now let's eat huh?"

I watched them eat and talk for what felt like a few hours. First he set out the red and white blanket that every picnic has, then he got out the sandwiches and other foods. By the end of this stupid thing they were feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and giggling at each other, oh my fucking god! I'M DYING HERE!

When Erza and Jellal started looking around I realized I said the last thing out loud. Maybe if I'm quiet and don't move they won't see me…

"Rose?" Erza asked looking around her voice sounding really mad, oh yeah I'm dead.

"You were followed?!" Jellal asked in both anger and shock. Yep, really dead.

"ROSE!" Erza yelled, and the next thing I knew she yanked me out of her shadow and pressed a sword to my neck with Jellal giving me a death glare. That's how we got to how we are now.

"Why the hell are you here crashing my date?!" Erza yelled at me now having two swords at my neck, shit this is only getting worst.

I looked at her with fearful eyes, "You… dropped your cake", was my only reply.

She looked at me confused, "My cake, you followed me because I dropped my cake?"

"Well yeah," I replied with bright red eyes, "You love your cake and dropping it isn't like you so I figured something was wrong and wanted to see what was up. I guess I just royally messed up instead."

Jellal looked at me then he just started to laugh, "Well Erza she did let us have our date, and she was just being a concerned friend, put your swords down its fine, thanks for taking care of my scarlet haired love."

Erza turned the color of her last name and stomped away from us, "Let's just go back."

"Say goodbye to him Erza, you don't see him too much", I replied in protest, "Sides I want to walk for a bit I love the sea."

I could hear the sound of them kissing and I sighed in relief, well, all's well that ends well. I walked off only to see Nixic the boy that I fell for and ran over to him. Yeah this could be a really good day after all…

**-Line Break-**

Pikachulover66: There we go I did it! Sorry about the occness. I tried so hard I hope you like it stocky-parker-dog! Happy really late b-day! This will be looked at by my irl besty that goes by Luna, when this is posted it should have already been looked at, thanks for the help! See you all really soon!

Rose: Let's say that's a wrap!


End file.
